Midnight Runner
by White Scribe
Summary: First Inu Yasha fic. Sessh and Rin are traveling still, when a rather unexpected unwelcomed visitor drops into their midst. R&R Rated for violence.
1. Prologue: Curiosity's Sake

_This is my first attempt at an Inu Yasha fic. I actually don't like the main characters a lot, but I truly love Sessh and Rin, therefore this story is about them. Nothing romantic, however. I'd appreciate no flames, because to be honest I think little of this story myself, there's no need for anyone else to let me know this sorta sucks, however, I felt like typing today and so I did. I would like Reviews, so if you bother reading it, a comment would be nice. I don't mind advice, I actually appreciate it. _

_Anyway, here we go... Oh, and I have little sense of what the plot and timeline are in the actual show, so I'm not following anything like that. Don't expect a filler or anything._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, or any of it's characters/places/ideas, and so on and so forth. I do however, own any new characters that may pop up, they belong to me._

_**Prologue**_

_Curiosity's Sake_

The wood was silent. It seemed as though the wind had seized to blow and the trees, though alive, had held their breath in fear.

The moon light trickled down leaking through large branches and thick expanded leafs.

In the middle of the wood, with a fire gently dying in the center of the semi circle clearing, lay asleep a small black haired girl, comfortably sprawled on the soft grass, curled by her was a giant two headed thing resembling a dragon, also sleeping soundly.

Right across from that odd scenerio sat a pale, almost disturbingly beautiful man... or what appeared to be a human at first glance.

He had his back against a tree, with a knee propped up, and his arm loosely resting on it. A spiked thick armour covered one of his shoulders and the other was draped with a huge fuzzy white thing that resembled a boa.

His hair was like the most expensive of silks, almost like water as it cascaded down his back and around his face, framing the odd orange markings on either of his cheeks. His eyes were narrowed and looked to be calculating, glittering orange in the dim light of the dying fire. The odd thing about such a characterwas that he looked simply over powering. The beauty that radiated off of him was only compareable to his aura.

It was wild, strong and extremely well controlled... but most importantly, it was demonic.

Despite such warnings, if you watched him, you'd expect grace and an unbelieving power. The two blades hanging from his waist seemed enough to support such ideas. However... he was missing an arm. And so, doubt could be instilled. To someone less than him, it would have been either an advantage or a disadvantage, depending on the use of such a fact.

Doubt could make an enemy over confident, leaving them open for attacks they did not expect. But then again, it did show a weakness that could dmamage the self confidence of a fighter.

However, this partiuclar demon was unmoved by such ideas. It didn't matter to him if he had lost an arm or not. He was just as capable. This is how... the Lady saw him.


	2. Chapter 1: Intrusion

_First Chapter of Fic. Please R&R_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the new characters. _

**_Chapter One: Intrusion_**

Quick footsteps like shadows...

Flickering beats, swishing the way a breeze passes through the grass.

It was the first movement that had dared to break the silence of the night.

Sesshomaru's glittering gaze flickered to his right, listening to the dead sound of very well hidden footsteps. Not well enough for him to pass up, but very well hidden none the less.

They were heading in his... 'their' general direction. Two of them.

he ooked over at the tiny sighing form of Rin, and stared for a moment, and though his features did nothing, his eyes seemed to frown slightly. They had traveled a long way that day, taking little rest and sleeping none, unlike usual. The girl needed the rest. He didn't want her fainting mid walk next day. That would be irritating.

Witout another thought, he stood, moving as smoothly as if he had effortlessly been pulled up by strings.

_Swish.._

The only lingering clue to the movement was a small leaf hanging from a branch nearby, swinging softly despite there being no breeze.

He stared at it, eyes narrowing to slits. Whoever it was had kept on going, ignoring him completely as if he didn't exist. He couldn't figure if he should be glad or insulted. However, something else could be heard rushing his way still, pursuing, it seemed the first runner. However, this particular person had much louder steps.

Unfazed, though curious, Sesshomaru watched the darkness, eyes lingerong on the still swaying leaf.

_Swish- stomp._

Had he been amused, he would have cocked an eyebrow. As it were, he simply stared at the altogether too loud pursuer... slower too, it appeared. The runner came to screeching halt, making Rin grunt softly and shift in her sleep. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to her then back.

_Kouga._

Silently he addressed the wolf demon, face impassive.

"Sesshomaru..." Kouga blinked, pony tail swinging still with the sudden stop of his rapid movement.

"...di you see someone pass by?"

The youkai lord stared at him in silence, thinking. It was curious that someone would be faster than Kouga. As far as he was aware, the jewel shards were still his...

It actually amused him, that soemone would outrun the cocky worthless life form, and for curiousity's sake, it would be interesting to see...

"You won't cach them." he said, voice soft... quiet, deadly. There as no emotion other than killer instinct and softness in that voice. It was like his hair... silk.

Kouga snorted. "I'm the fastest thing in the land." he snapped, insulted.

Sesshomaru hardly took notice of his outburst.

"Whom do you chase?" he said instead, eyes focused manipulatively on Kouga's own. The wold demon swallowed... uncomfortable.

"A demon. It killed my comrades... and took three jewel shards from Kagoma not long past. I'll be glad to inform you that they were a day away a long time past and I've caught up thus far." His tone was haughty, irritating.

Sesshomaru paused, watching him. So, someone had been able to slip away with Inu Yasha's shards...

"You disturb me." He replied after a moment, turning to sit back down.

Kouga growled. "You high and might son of a-" he started, then stopped.

"A human- what the h-"

He ran over to Rin's sleeping form and reached down quickly as if to grab her.

Sesshomaru's eyes locked on him sharply.

Kouga froze, sniffing the air. He spun around, suddenly uninterested in the child.

"You." he hissed, and before you could blink, he had shot forward into the darkness.

Sesshomaru had known somene was there, but had ignored the possible threat, instead focusing on ridding his personal space of the wolf pest.

However, at Kouga's reaction, he quickly turned and frowned, heading a shatter of wood and branches.

Ring gave a deep sigh and shifted, burying her face in her arms. Sesshomar frowned.

This was really quite annoying...

Obviously, the runner had been leading Kouga on all along...

With a crash, something shattered a nearby tree trunk, spraying the are with splinters and branches and most annoyingly, waking Ring up with a start.

Sesshomaru frowned, deeply vexed.

However, the figure did a flip and landed carefully on the ground, graceful and nearly silent.

The youkai lord stared in curious irritation at the runner. It was a girl, wearing a black and white kimono, silk red threads were tied around her wrists and the long black hiar that was pulled into a braid, lashing out behind her like a snake.

She looked young, and calm, but what was most confusing about the pale lady was thw two white, cat like ears that peeked from her hair. And the fact that her eyes were a flashing gold.

her gaze flickered quickly to Rin, then to Sesshomaru, acknowledging his pressence with what looked like an apologetic nod.

He didn't reply to the movement.

However, Kouga ran out of the darkness, growling and curisng. Rin gave a little gasp of shock and scambled, running to his behind her lord. He paird her no attention, his focus on the battle, wondering whether he should kick them out of his space of simply walk away, neither of their aura's seemed worth the trouble...

"You insolent bast-...what the- you're a girl." Kouga froze, staring.

The woman straightened up, watching him with calm, unamused eyes. She lifted a hand, holding the little bottle full of shards. "If you wish to get these, you may challange me, though it must be somewhere else." she stated.

Kouga snorted, while Sesshomaru frowned slightly, staring at her with dislike.

"Why somewhere else? Here's as good as any place." the wolf demon hissed, launching at her powerfully. His wolves stayed behind in the shadows, panting, having just caught up.

Rin grabbed hold of her lord, burying her face in the cloth of his boa, whimpering. He looked down at her, then back up at the wolves, frowning.

The woman moved to the right calmly, stepping out of his way at the last moment, she brought up her arm and elbowed him in the back hard, sending him sprawling to the ground, scattering earth into the air with the force of the contact.

"You aren't worth my time, wolf." She said, quietly, stepping over him. He sat there wincing, struggling to his feet, amazed that she had hit knocked him down with just one blow.. it felt as though his back had been shattered in half.

She ignored him and walked towards Sesshomaru bowing in respect. "Forgive my intrusion, I meant no insult." she said softly, straightening up againg.

Rin gave a start and hid further behind her lord, staring at her with large eyes.

The woman looked down at her, her expression blank.

The youkai lord stared at her a moment, then turned away. "It doesn't matter."

She looked back at him and nodded. "Good bye." she turned around and began to walk away, but found her way blocked by growling wolves.

She stopped and looked down at them, as if she were studying the dirt on the ground.

"Get out of my way..."

Rin whimpered again. "Lord Sesshomaru please... don't let them have me..." she cried, curling up into a small ball.

He looked down at her, adding up the signs to why she was reacting like so. The woman too glanced at her, then back at the wolves.

"You attack children..." she whispered, cocking her head.

The wolves took a step forward, growling deeply. Kouga coughed, struggling to his feet.

"No- don't." he started.

The wolves ignored him and launched at her, snapping and biting, others rushing in the direction of Rin, smelling her fear. She gavea scream and fell back. Sesshomaru scowled, his nails beginning to glow softly.

"No." The woman whispered, lifting a hand.

High pitched flickering lights of red exploded from her palm, glittering as they connected with the flesh of the wolves, ripping them to pieces.

Blood exploded everywhere, showering the ground. Sesshomaru lowered his hand, watching as the approaching wolves fell dead at his feet, ripped nearly to shreds by the flickering red lights.

Rin was sobbing softly, her face hidden in her hands. Kouga screamed, lunging at the woman again. "No! You dared-"

The girl turned sharply at his voice, her eyes narrowed, anger flashing in her eyes brighter than before.

She met his attack with her fist, knocking him straight into the tree behind him, denting it slightly, scattering bits of bark every which way.

"You're not worth anyone's time." she stated, eyes narrowed as she walked towards him, crouching to grab his throat and lift him off the ground. He grunted softly, grabbing her hands, digging his own nails into her flesh.

"Let go." he hissed.

She dropped him, as commanded. "Now I have your filth on my hands." she murmured, eyes rolling over to him again.

"Do not bother me again."

Withuot another word she flickered out of sight- or at least, Kouga's and Rin's sight.

Sesshomaru followed her with his eyes as she ran out of the clearing and into the darkness, giving him yet another nod before disapearing.

He scowled. She had left him a mess...great.

Kouga coughed, trying to catch air into his lungs. Sesshomaru scowled. "Come, Rin, we're leaving." he murmured, turning.

"But... master Jaken is-"

"Do as you're told."

"Yes... Lord Sesshomaru." she murmured, climbing quietly onto the now fully awake form of the dragon.

"They proceeded to leave the place in utter silence, ignoring the stench of the wolves blood as they stepped through...


	3. Chapter 2: Careless Wonder

_I've no idea what I'm writing, beats me who the new character is, or why I made so many typos... (that mighta been cuz i wrote that at like... 4 in the morning.) However, here's another chapter, read it if you dare, lol. _

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu Yasha or his stuff..._

_Careless Wonder_

Rin was still sobbing, the quiet strangled sounds reaching Sesshomaru's ears despite her frightened attempts to muffle the sound.

He glanecd back at her, riding on the dragon's back, one arm curled around her mouth, eyes shut forcefully.

He stopped, flicking a finger at the dragon, giving the silent order for him to seize.

As the rhythmic bumping stopped, Rin's eyes opened, sparkling with tears and confusion.

Sesshomaru turned to face her, blocking out the moon light.

"Rin." he said, quiet.

The girl nodded, unable to respond, choking on her linger fear.

"Why do you cry?'

Surprised, the child burst into tears again, hiding her face. Between the strangled sobs and gasps for air, Sesshomaru heard words that made him freeze slightly.

"That demon...those wolves... he killed, my pack killed... my family... and-" she gasped again, burrying her face deeper into her arms. She didn't bother finishing her sentence. The teasrs were flowing too steadily.

The youkai lord studied her, the smallest of frowns on his face.

"I see." he murmured, turning around to face the familiar intruder that had tried to sneak up on him while he spoke.

The woman from the clearing stood before him, her hands folded in the cascading fabric of her robes.

"The child seems affected." she stated. Sesshomaru stared at her, wondering briefly why she insisted on being so vexing.

"What is it you want?" he said instead, ignoring the slowly subsiding sobs of Rin, who was now staring at the demoness with shock, and slight admiration.

The woman bowed her head gently. "Forgive my second intrusion." she said in reply. Elegantly she began to lift a hand up. By some unseen power, a green screaming and kicking imp slowly rose from the depths of the long grass, brandishing the staff of two heads at the demon woman.

"Let me go at once! My lord would be very displeased if you even-" Jaken stopped, feeling Sesshomaru's glare on his skin.

"Oh..." was his smartest reply.

Rin jumped up on the dragon's back. "Master Jaken! She caught you?" she cried.

The woman looked at Rin again, studying her curiously before turning back to Sesshomaru.

"He was interested in my shards, mentioned something about wanting to give them to you, he also claims to be yours. I figured I would return your property." she explained calmly, looking at him as an equal.

Sesshomaru felt irritation riding on his skin at the way she calmly stared at him. Her powers felt miniature, why was it then that she wasn't the least unsettled by him. She looked smart... didn't seem it though.

"Do you know to whom you speak!" Jaken shouted, still hovering in the air as if held up by invisible hooks. "This is the greatest lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands! You should show more respect you insolent wench!" he shouted, wacing the staff and trying desperately to hit the woman.

She turned to him calmly, her eyes bored. "I know well to whom I speak, toad." she stated.

Sesshomaru actually frowned, a bit thrown off by her statement though nothing showed.

"Is he yours, or may I teach him some manners?" She enquired once more, looking back at him. Her tone was utterly serious.He stared at her then glanced at Jaken who was pitifully sobbing his eyes out. Rin started at the demoness' sentence.

"Oh no! Please don't hurt master Jaken!"

The woman looked over at her then back at Sesshomaru, patiently waiting. "Do as you wish." he retorted, eyes flashing with a dare. If she really didn't respect him at all she wouldn't harm the imp...

Jaken however didn't see it that way. Bursting into tears and fits of screaming he turned to the demon and began to beg for his life, apologizing for every word spoken, including all those little comments he had said while they had been on their way to his lord.

The demoness frowned at him, disturbed his ugly green face. "I suggest you bite your tongue, imp. I have grown bored with you already." she replied, waving her hand.

Jaken hovered in the air a moment more before dropping like a rock to the ground.

Rin gave a deep sigh behind her lord, settling back down, rubbing tears from her eyes.

The woman looked past Sesshomaru at her again, her curiousity obvious. "You travel with a human." she stated, turning to look at the Lord.

This was vexing beyond reason, frowning he turned away. "Come Jaken, we're leaving." he started.

The woman blinked at him mildly, unmoving. "I meant no offense." she said.

"You've made none, I simply find your pressence... irritating." was his candid reply.

The woman cocked an eyebrow slightly and flickered out of sight. Sesshomaru looked back where she should have been and frowned, feeling something brush him suddenly. He turned back and found her standing in his way.

"Are you incapable of holding a conversation?" she asked. He frowned. "Do not question me, cat. You're not worth my time."

"Oh, I beg to differ." she replied, unmoved by his tone. He stared at her, his nails glowing slightly by his side.

"Get out of my way or be cut down."

"You wouldn't be able to do it." she replied quietly, looking at him with calm eyes. She wasn't challanging, not really... however she was oh so bothersome..

Without saying a word the youkai lord flicked the whip that snapped to life from his nails, cutting the air where she should have been...

He started in actual surprise as she looked at him from his right, safely away from his whip.

"I wish only to talk." she added, as if maybe that would calm his annoyance. It didn't...that had been an undirect blow to his pride.

Wordless he flicked the whip again, snapping a whole tree nearly in half... right where she should have been, again.

Once more she looked at him from straight ahead. "Please stop." she said.

He did, but only because of her submissive tone. "What is it you want?" he asked again, the irritation obvious in his voice.

She bowed her head again, as if showing submission...but not. "I am curious.. the child. Why is she with you?"

Rin gave a start, and hid behind Ah Un, eyes wide. Sesshomaru frowned. "Why is that any of your buisness?"

"Curiousity's sake.' was her reply. He turned away and started to walk once more. "Leave." he stated.

She flickered to life before him again, blocking his path. Had be been human he would have run right into her.

He was starting to wonder who she was now, and why she was so persistant. Instead he kept his eyes narrowed and glaring, jaw tight.

"You will not answer?" she asked, looking disappointed. He stared at her a long moment, wondering if she'd get it. She did.

"Fine." she murmured, and turned away, but found him in her way. She started in surprise, having not heard him moving.

"Who are you?' he asked sharply, not intending on letting her leave withuot taht bit of information.

She blinked at him bemusedly before answering.

"Lunaria." she replied, one ear twitching slightly.

He frowned. The name was familiar, but for some reason he couldn't place it.

"Excuse me." she said, and flickered out of sight once more, in case he had any ideas about blocking her path again.

He didn't however bother to follow, instead he thought hard about the name, trying to locate the familiarity.

It didn't register. Swallowing his frustration he turned to Rin and Jaken again, making Jaken flinch. Rin just looked back at him silently, waiting.

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3: Serene Murder

_Here we go with the next boring chapter... bleh..._

_Disclaimer: No, Inu Yasha is not mine. But Lunaria is, don't touch her._

_Serene Murder_

Rin looked at her Lord's back in wide eyed wonder. It had been at least six days... Six days and he had said absolutely nothing. That was the longest he had gone without admitting to her exsistance. Of couse she wasn't particularly worried... Sometimes he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he forgot...or pretended to forget to answer her when she said she'd be going somewhere, whether it be for food or for play, but he always knew where she was... She was sure of it.

However, this silence seemed different.

It wasn't directed at her, that much she knew. He wasn't being cold, or as cold as in mean cold. No, he was thinking, thinking hard about something, and he was so preoccupied that he didn't want to be disturbed by anything... Not her, but especially, not Jaken.

"Um... milord?"

Without letting the toad say or think or do anything else, Sesshomaru stepped squarely on his face. "Not now." he grunted, turning away, leaving Jaken flat on the ground with a rather evident foot print on his face.

Rin waited until Sesshomaru had turned away before running over to the toad. "Ah! Master Jaken, you shouldn't bother him!" she cried, bending down to help him up.

Jaken shoved her hand away. "Quiet, you impudent child! You know nothing of what I should and should not do when around my lord." he snapped.

Rin cocked her head at him, still crouched to his level. Jaken rarely allowed her to help him, and it was most obvious that he didn't considering her great traveling company, but that didn't bug her at all, however his constant statements of "my" lord did get to her sometimes to the point that she would want to cry.

Lord Sesshomaru was as much her lord as Jaken's. It didn't seem fair. However, the girl kept her mouth shut and watched with large eyes as Jaken struggled to his feet and ran after the great dog demon.

Sighing, she stood, resting a hand on Ah Un who had come up beside her, letting out a low sound of dislike.

"It's all right Ah Un. He will understand one day, I suppose." she said childishly. The dragon made another sound, this one skeptical.

Ignoring it, Rin mounted and settled on his back. "Let's go, or we might be left behind!" she cried, urging the creature onward, and so they went, following after their master.

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned slightly as he walked, running the woman's face over and over in his mind. It just seemed to unlikely that he knew her, he was sure he'd never seen her face, however the name still stung, like a splinter in his mind...

Ignoring Jaken completely he sped up the pace, eyes flickering to see that Rin had mounted and Ah Un had followed, matching the pace with ease.

How was it taht the idiot toad was less accustomed to his traveling ways that the human girl?

Shoving the thought aside, Sesshomaru concentrated once more on the matter at hand.

The demon's scent was still fresh, as if she were only a few days ahead of them.

He was determined to find out how it was that he knew her name, even if that meant looking for her. She didn't need to know that he was following.

But of course that was not the only reason why he followed. The fact that she had gotten away from his half brother unharmed had been interesting...as well as her smell..

She smelled of cat, lillies and human.

Three very different things.

"Jaken." he said suddenly, finally reaching his last string of patience at the toad's continual jabbering. "Be silent."

The imp stopped, and shut his mouth hard, only to hear Rin's light knowing giggle behind him. It burned as if he had been throw into a forest fire.

Grumbling he followed, head down, complaining to himself of all the things he wished to do to a certain unknown child...

Suddenly he ran right into his lord, knocking himself right back to the ground.

Rin had stopped laughing behind him, and was staring ahead, her face surprised.

He stared at her upside down figure, and Ah Un's front feet before struggling into a sitting position to see past his lord's legs.

A child had rather unceremoniously been dumped onto his lord's path... a human child.

It was a girl, wearing a white kimono and her hair in a braid, down to nearly her knees, but she was not older than six at the most.

She stared with wide eyes at Sesshomaru. "Oh..." she managed.

The great Youkai lord looked down at her, impassive. "Out of the way." he stated, eyes flickering upwards to see from where she had fallen.

"I... I.." the girl began.

Sesshomaru let out a breath of annoyance and began to step over her, but to his surprise she stood.

"No! Wait!"

He frowned, Rin gasped.

Jaken opened his mouth to start telling her off when Sesshomaru gave him a look. He shut his mouth.

"I was just- I have a message to-" the girl started, struggling.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand up, letting the color of his claws begin to glow, showing his irritation. "Move. Human."

"But- I..." the girl began again.

Rin screamed, covering her ears and closing her eyes as her lord lifted a hand as if to strike.

_Swish_

Sesshomaru had one moment to see the girl snatched up by a black and white blur before his whip landed where she had currently been, scorching the ground. It wouldnt have been a killing blow, but it would have stung... and bled.

"Don't make me attack your charge in revenge for damaging mine, Sesshomaru." a familiar voice snapped...

He turned slowly to face Lunaria, noting with amusement her vexation.

Then her words sank in and he had to blink to control his confusion.

"Your human?" he asked instead, cold and controlled as ever.

The demoness nodded. "I sent her to deliver a message to the following party." she stated, glaring.

He looked back at her impassively, though he was a bit surprised she had noticed his following... how she had known was rather odd, he couldn't see how.

"Now, what is it you want?" she snapped.

The girl was behind her now, peeking past her kimono, eyes wide, staring at the demon who had just attacked her.

RIn watched this as well, swallowing in slight fear. She could see both demons were tense...

Sesshomaru said nothing in return but lifted his clawed hand slightly, eyes narrowed.

"You dare to threaten me?" he asked calmly, though it wasn't really him that had been threatened but Rin.

Lunaria looked at him, her face just as calm and realaxed as him, so much that she looked almost bored.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked quietly, folding her hands in the sleeves of her kimono.

He frowned. "Your ignorance shall be your demise."

With a flick of his wrist, the whip shot out, hissing as it sliced the air. Lunaria growled, angered suddenly by his lack of patience. Things had been going badly with the shards, her charge had been kidnapped twice already in the last week, and now she had also been attacked by this paranoid dog bastard...

The whip collided with a shield that seemed to materialize out of nowhere, flinging the whip right back at Sesshomaru with surprising force.

He frowned, lowering his hand and putting it lightly on Tokijin.

_A barrier? This demon...she can't be that powerful... _He frowned. _It must be the shards._

"Sesshomaru I am not in the mood to deal with your impatience." she replied. He frowned, once more unsettled by her lack of fear. It wasn't even respect she was lacking... she had bowed, had apologized, what really irked him was simply that she did not fear him at all... and her power seemed to say she should.

"Do you cower behind your jewel shards, Lunaria?" he enquired, walking towards the barrier... he reached out and found nothing in his way.

"I don't cower, Lord Sesshomaru." was her calm reply, eyes narrowing. "Let alone behind shards."

He started at her statement, frowning once more. _She must be lying..._

To his surprise she walked towards him. "Unless you'recapable of dealing with a problem without fighting, you aren't worth my time."

He growled, deep in his throat, his hand automatically pulling Tokijin from his sheath.

"You are incapable of fighting me." he stated.

Her eyes narrowed, and he found her hand tight around his throat, though she wasn't squeezing at all. "I am very much capable of fighting you." she retorted. "I simply find it... worthless. Your powers are equal to mine, you simply can't feel anything." she hissed, anger glinting in her eyes, though her grip was still loose and cool around his throat.

He shoved her hand away, growling. "Who are you?"

The woman opened her mouth to answer when a scream cut in, making her turn around sharply to look.

Jaken had the girl by her hair, the staff of two heads facing her. The child was crying, pain evident on her face.

"i have her! I have her, Lord Sesshomaru-" he started, then choked, seeing Lunaria's fleeting form for an instant before she had knocked him clear across the field with one blow.

"Insolent toad." she hissed, bending down to examine the girl. "Rowen." she stated, and frowned, seeing the child sit up, rubbing her head and her face at the same time.

"I'm okay..."

Lunaria stood and faced Sesshomaru who was looking back at her, once more calm, planning silently the many painful things Jaken would endure later on.

"Whyare you following me?" She snapped. The child stood behind her and hid, crying softly from the pain of feeling her hair nearly torn from her head.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Your name seems familiar and yet I cannot-"

"I am from the mainland, you know nothing of me." she hissed, bending down to pick up the child. She lifted her up and onto her back, before looking back at him.

"I am here to gather the shards for my father, he needs them...for something." she murmured.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Your father is not powerful enough to-"

"Ressurection is a difficult thing, Lord Sesshomaru, mainly if the life is canceled by spells and guarded by a demon armya lot bigger than our people." she snapped. "My father is capable of getting there, however it is a neccesity to have the shard. Even your father's fang would do nothing to ressurect that which we wish to bring back." Her eyes flashed. "Your father too, is not powerful enough."

Sesshomaru felt the burning flame of anger flicker to life within him and he advanced towards her. "You will regrett this..." he started. She walked right up to him, making him stop.

"I do not fear you in the least. Do not think to make me submit to your threats." she snapped, jabbing a finger into his chest.

He blinked at her, throughly confused by her sudden reaction, his flame of anger put out by her cool vexation.

"Dog or not, I may be a cat demon, but fear you I certainly do not." she stated.

He started, suddenly realizing that's the kind of demon she was... however she was not from nearby, but from the mainland...

As she said so, black markings appeared on her face, outlining her eyes dramamtically and making her forhead with a small black sun shape.

"You are the Lord of the Western lands, I am heir for the northern lands of the mainland. We are equal. Get used to it." she snapped, then turned around, started away as if to leave.

He finally unfroze. "Lunaria... that's who you are." he said, making her stop.

Growling she turned to look back at him. "What?"

"My half brother's intended bride."

At this the cat started. "What?" she asked again, unbelieving.

Sesshomaru didn't laugh very often... this time he did.

"You are Inu Yasha's fiance."


	5. Chapter 4: Agressive Hospitality

_There, this would be chapter four, I think, not counting the prologue that is. I need at least 7 reviews to update, remember that, anyone reading. Please Review, all righty?_

_Anyway, yeah... _

_Agressive Hospitality_

Lunaria stared at him, the way he usually stared at idiots. It was a rather different feeling when you're on the receiving end of such a glare.

"You are mad, I am so sure you're mad... I think I will be going now." she decided, turning away.

Sesshomaru frowned, still struggling to grasp the idea that he was in fact being severely insulted by a demoness... a cat demoness no less.

He would have lost control a long time ago, had she not been so interesting.

"I'm surprised you don't believe me. After all, what would I gain from lying about it." he stated, rather than asked.

She stopped, looked back at him once more, making the child on her back shift nervously.

"I believe, Lord Sesshomaru, that our conversation has ended." she replied, her tone calm, her eyes weren't.

"Do not follow me."

Sesshomaru frowned, sensing something, ignoring her completely...

He sighed. _There's no reason for her to worry about me at the moment... she has other things to ponder over._

The great dog demon turned slowly away, facing the rushing wind. "Inu Yasha." he murmured, the anger obvious in his voice. Rin gave a soft gasp of surprise and hid behind Ah Un.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru stated, turning to the toad. The little demon imp flinched and shrunk slightly away. "Yes... milord?' he asked, expected a kick, or perhaps another blow that would send him to the 'other' end of the field.

"Watch Rin. Stay here."

In a flash, Sesshomaru was gone, running steadily through the flat grassy field.

Lunaria frowned slightly, then the scent hit her nose rather forcefully and she winced.

"Oh." was her only statement. The darn dog demon was so hot tempered she had had trouble concentrating on her surroundings, rather than how she'd like to tear his ears right off...

"Rowen..." she started, then stopped, not wanting to sound at all like him. She put the girl down and took her shoulder, crouching to her level.

"Stay with the other girl, do not let that idiot imp push you around, do you hear?"

The child nodded slowly, though she was frowning fearfully, her eyes sliding over to the green devilish toad.

Lunaria stood and walked over to Jaken calmly, crouching down to his level as well. She extended long delicate nails and examined them carefully as she spoke to him, ignoring his constant shivering.

"If you touch one hair on her head, I will cut yours off." she said calmly, looking up at him with glittering cat eyes. She smiled, flashing him glittering fangs. "Is that clear?"

Jaken stuttered for a long moment, but she was gone, like a summer breeze, disappearing with the wind.

It took her seconds to catch up to him, which was irritating, and surprising all at once.

His eyes flickered to the right and he saw her, keeping up easily. "Now the tables have been switched and you follow me." he stated, his voice not the least bit out of breath by their running.

Lunaria didn't bother to look at him, instead she said calmly. "I'd like to investigate this engagement you seem to recall." her reply was matter of fact.

Sesshomaru frowned deeply then turned to see the figures of his half brother and their little team of misfits.

The stench of monk and demon slayer was rather over powering, turning his mood from dark to black.

With a soft _swish _the two demons came to a stop in front of the group, earning themselves surprised looks... and from Inu Yasha a rather loud handful of insults.

"I thought I smelled rat!" he snapped, pulling his sword from his sheath. He pointed it steadily at Lunaria.

"You little thief, what are you doing back here? I thought you'd be running for all you were worth." he hissed, eyes flashing with anger.

Lunaria almost yawned. It seemed the temper ran in the family. "I wasn't running from you, I simply have other more important things to attend to." was her honest reply. She blinked at him innocently.

Sango took a step in front of Kagome slightly. "We want our shards back!" she snapped, holding her weapon behind her at the ready.

Sesshomaru was surprised by this sudden show of interest to the new demoness... He was being ignored. However, the dog demon didn't show it at all.

He blinked mildly at his brother and then said. "Inu Yasha."

This caught everyone's attention. "It seems, you do not remember father's wish." he said slowly. Inu Yasha scowled. "What the hell are you talking about, Sesshomaru? And what are you doing with that cat?" he snapped, turning his glare to his older brother.

Sesshomaru stared at him for a moment, wondering if perhaps he would calm down if he was silent... Of course that thought was quickly crushed as Inu Yasha continued his ranting.

"You've never wanted our shards before, why're you trying to get them now?"

"I don't want your shards, Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru stated thinly.

Kagome looked back and forth between the three demons, feeling unsteady. She could feel the three shards that the cat demon had around her neck, as well as one unpurified shard in her kimono somewhere.

Lunaria felt her staring and turned to look at her, connecting her cat like eyes with Kagome's own.

The girl blinked and turned bright red for some odd reason, feeling humiliated by the cat's simple stare.

"What is it you want then?" Inu Yasha snapped impatiently, continuing his loud conversation. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, wondering too what it was he wanted. They had a shard now... that explained Lunaria's sudden pressence, however why she was with Sesshomaru...

"I thought I'd introduce you to your intended bride." the Youkai lord stated. Inu Yasha froze. "What?" he asked, a lot quieter than before.

Kagome felt very much like she had been punched in the stomach.

Mirokou and Sango started in surprise, looking back and forth between Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru.

"Father always had a planned marriage for you. It was some demon from the mainland that he never actually got you to meet before he died." Sesshomaru smirked.

"It so happens she's here."

Lunaria glared at him steadily, her gaze as powerful as his own. "Sesshomaru, you don't know that for sure." she snapped. Inu Yasha choked slightly.

"What? You're kidding! A cat of all things!"

It seemed, that was his biggest concern.

Lunaria's anger switched targets almost as fast as Inu Yasha's mouth decided to intrude.

"I beg your pardon?" she snapped, eyes flashing. He glared right back, not the least unsettled by her anger.

"It doesn't matter if it was intended or not, so why should I care? Father isn't here anymore, I don't have to marry some idiot feline."

Kirara gave a low growl of dislike at his comment, making him shrug. "Sorry Kirara, just never thought you were my type."

_Swish._

Lunaria grabbed Inu Yasha by the throat while he looked over at Kirara and lifted him up of the ground, surprising him.

"Look, I don't find you the least bit interesting either, I'll have you know.' she informed him, while he struggled in her hands. "And happily, I do not need to marry my father's choice in lords. However, a certain level of respect would be appreciated."

Sango and Mirokou looked tensely at the scene, both holding their weapons at alert, but unable to do anything.

Kagome cried out sharply, worried. "Let him go!"

Lunaria turned to look at her, still holding him up. "He most surely won't die of this, priestess. What are you all worried about?"

Calmly, she tossed the half demon down. He growled, landing on his feet. "You impudent jerk." he hissed, glaring.

Lunaria cocked an eyebrow. "It seems the dog clan is incapable of self control." she murmured outloud, earning herself a double glare from the brothers.

Sighing, she turned. "This was rather a waste of my time." she began, opening her mouth to say something to Sesshomaru.

Two voices shattered the would-be peaceful scene. Before two seconds had passed, both demons shot off at full speed, running right back the way they had come, leaving nothing but shock behind them.

Inu Yasha growled. "Oh no you don't."

And he was off after them as well, running as fast as he could, leaving the rest of them behind.

Sango grabbed Kagome and dragged her on Kirara. Mirokou jumped up behind him. "Go! Kirara!"

Lunaria saw the miasma before she felt it, throwing one arm over her face to block it out mildly as she ran into the dense of it, where Rowen had been.

Looking around sharply, she turned around again and again, wondering what it was...

Sesshomaru came to a stop beside her, growling. "Nuraku."

Sharply, the cat demon glanced at him. "What?'

"Good day, Lord Sesshomaru." a voice cut in thinly. As one, the two demons turned sharply towards the voice. Lunaria kept as calm as Sesshomaru, her hands folded neatly in her kimono though she was clenching them quite hard.

The demon that stood before her was clothed in a baboon garmet, hooded and shadowed so that she could not see his face.

"Oh my... Have you made a friend now? That's a surprise." the demon continued, turning it's attention to Lunaria.

The demoness' eyes narrowed ever so slightly, looking steadily towards him. "What do you want?'

"Hmm.. she's as cold as you. It only figures. I'd like to inform you, however that your human, Lord Sesshomaru is in my careful care." There was a note of mocking in his voice that made lunaria's skin crawl and by the shimmering electricity in Sesshomaru's eyes, it ticked him off just as much.

"There were two, however... I found it amusing, I thought for a second you were deciding to collect these pesky little things." the demon continued. Lunaria felt her stomach clench.

_Rowen._

"Is she yours too?" the demon asked, cocking it's hooded head. Lunaria looked steadily at him, grinding her teeth with flaming anger. Sesshomaru grunted. "No."

"Oh... she must be yours then." The demon turned once more to the demoness, smirking.

"Is it the fashion, nowdays to have a human tagging along?"

"What do you want with her?" Lunaria asked instead, her posture calm, her eyes...not so much.

Nuraku laughed. "You are so much like Sesshomaru. It's no wonder you two seem to travel together."

For a moment, she felt like pointing out that they didn't get along at all, but she kept her mouth shut, as she had expertly been taught.

"I notice you have some jewel shards, my dear." The demon continued, urged on by her silence. Lunaria didn't react.

"I will exchange the little vermin for the shards, if you like?"

Lunaria and Sesshomaru both smirked. It was a stupid request to someone at their level.

"I think not." she replied softly.

Nuraku laughed. "Would you like her to die then? After all you have little more to offer."

Sesshomaru frowned, knowing that to be true... Lunaria couldn't take Nuraku alone either.

"I will find something." was her calm reply. Nuraku smirked. "You have very little time, I suggest you move fast."

"As for you." he added, smirking at Sesshomaru with even more smugness. "You know the main dealings between you and I are to do with Inu Yasha. I suggest you actually try to get Tetsuiga this time."

Sesshomaru looked at him coldly. "You know my answer."

"The child then dies."

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth, lifting his glowing claws up for Nuraku to view.

"I think not."

With a flick, the baboon fell lifeless to the ground. The miasma dispersed, leaving them alone in the fields.

Lunaria was studying the ground thoughtfully. Sesshomaru turned coldly away and began to walk, as if he knew what he was doing. Lunaria knew for a fact he wasn't.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, unmoving.

Sesshomaru stopped. "What would make that your problem?"

"Note that the same demon that holds your charge holds mine as well." She snapped. He turned away indifferently and began to walk away. "That does not matter."

_Swish._

"Unless you plan on fighting me about this, you had better stop." she hissed, planting herself in his path. He stopped, looking at her with dislike.

"Get out of the way."

Lunaria finally lost it and lifted her own glowing claws. "I'm asking for your help." she snapped.

He cocked an eyebrow. "I don't feel like giving it."

The cat growled. "I don't particularly care if you want to give it or not, Youkai Lord." She snapped.

He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering if maybe he could just slay her and get it over with.

"I will not say this again, get out of my way."

"Okay."

He started and opened his eyes to find her stepping aside calmly. He stared. Why was she so confusing?

Frowning, he started away and found her following. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing at all."

He growled and continued, ignornig her completely. It as impossible to rid of her... he was starting to get that impression anyway.

* * *

So, there is it. Chapter four. I need seven reviews or I won't update.So, please review. 


	6. Chapter 6: Cold and Colder

_You people reading didn't review... I am disappointed. Oh well, I can't help continuing the story though, I'm as curious to see what happens. _

_Sad thought, curious about my own story. Oi._

_Cold and Colder_

"Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha's voice cut in sharply, making both demons stop suddenly to look back through the first layer of the woodland.

"I can smell Nuraku's stink everywhere. He was here wasn't he?' The half breed snapped, sniffing the air.

Lunaria ignored him and continued walking, a bit surprised that his older brother stayed put and replied.

"It does not concern you, Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru replied calmly, turning away as well and continuing on. "Go back to your humans and your quest."

Inu Yasha growled deeply and pulled out tetsuiga in a fit of frustration. "What did he take this time?"

Lunaria froze, and turned sharply, her eyes focused on Sesshomaru's face, considering he had been right behind her only a moment ago.

"He's taken her before, has he?' she enquired. The youkai lord looked steadily at her before bothering to reply. "Yes."

Inu Yasha blinked, lowering his blade, his fire stomped out by the calmness that the two seemed to be displaying.

"What? What did he take?" he snapped, listening to Kagome and the others finally catch up behind him at the outskirts of the woods.

Lunaria glanced at him quickly and said. "He took my charge. Rowen."

"Your... Rowen?' he asked, puzzled, though is thoughts slid continously back to the shards she had stolen.

"You're going after Nuraku for the girl?" Kagome's voice suddenly broke in.

Sesshomaru sighed and started to walk away, he had other things to attend to.

Lunaria let him, knowing he couldn't get anywhere fast enough for her not to catch up.

"The girl?" the demoness asked quietly, unsure of how it was that Kagome seemed to know of the child, she didn't recall them ever interacting.

"Rin." Kagome explained, cocking her head, her eyes running over Lunaria, obviously looking for the shards.

The demoness didn't bother trying to hide them, instead she replied. "No. I am going for my own responsibility. It seems this time he took two."

The group stared. "You have a human child with you too!" Shippo cried out, eyes huge as they stared at her.

_Why is it that people find that to be such a shock?_

The demoness didn't reply, but turned around, preparing to sprint after Sesshomaru.

"Wait!" Kagome cried out. "The shards... you're not planning to trade them for the girl, are you?"

This was a curious developement one that the demoness had not seen coming and so she stopped and turned to look at her, eyes narrowed. "And if I am?"

Inu Yasha choked. "Wha-? But you can't! Those shards don't even belong to you!" he snapped, pulling out his sword again.

Lunaria blinked midly at him for a long moment before saying quietly. "Do they belong to you then, Inu Yasha?"

This froze the little group as they recalled slaying other demons in order to obtain parts of the shikon jewel... or they stole them, simular to what she had done.

Their arguments were all void.

"Look, I don't care who they belong to. I'm dead prepared to fight you for them." he snapped.

The cat demon began to smile coldly in his direction, amused by the will in his voice, yet the lack of knowledge.

"You cant fight something you can't touch." was her only reply, before she turned and began to walk away, giving them the chance to attack.

_Let us see if this group is as formidable as the rumours say..._

Then, out of nowhere...

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's voice shouted, cutting through the silence. The sound of her weapon breaking through the air rapidly.

_Ah. _Lunaria thought, listening with her eyes closed. _They have courage, at least... or perhaps it is foolishness._

She vanished in the blink of an eye, disappearing without bothering to turn and see the weapon heading in her direction.

Sango gasped and ran towards the middle of the clearing in order to catch her returning weapon.

She looked up and gasped, seeing Lunaria rushing down from high above where she had jumped.

Sango had hardly enough time to pull her arms up over her head when the demoness crashed into her forcefully, shattering the grond under the force of the gravity janking the demoness down on top of her.

Kagome and Shippo screamed. Inu Yasha stood frozen in shock at the sight of all the stone and dirt flying in the air created by the miniature crater caused by her landing.

Kirara roared suddenly and launched into the air, heading towards the crater with Miroku on her back.

Growling and angry, Kirara launched herself into the clearing, her eyes locked on the demoness picking herself up from Sango's crumpled uncounscious form.

"No, youkai." Lunaria murmured, lifting her hand up sharply at the launched two tail.

Kirara froze in midair suddenly, falling very slowly towards the earth. "No." Lunaria stated coldly.

A flash of power exploded from her palm and Kirara along with Miroku were launched backwards by the invisible force, crashing into a nearby tree with enough power to shatter, knocking them both out.

Shippo rushed towards the two fallen comrades, screaming. "Kirara! Kirara! Miroku! Oh now! He's bleeding!"

Kagome grabbed an arrow and pointed it Lunaria tensely as she climbed out of the crater. Inu Yasha was fuming powerfully, his hands tight around the sword.

"Why you..."

"Silence, Inu Yasha. I was the one walking from the fight, you seemed determined to battle, so I replied." she snapped, facing him calmly.

"Don't move." Kagome snapped suddenly, one eye closed to aim carefully at the demoness. "I'll shoot, I'm not kidding."

"Do it." Lunaria replied calmly, turning towards her with her ears twitching curiously.

"Go ahead."

"Don't move." Kagome snapped again, her voice tense, her body more so. Inu Yasha growled. "Do it, Kagome!"

"I need those shards, Inu Yasha." Kagome snapped back, her hands beginning to shake as her arm grew tired from holding the string back.

"Give me the shards and I won't shoot." she added, looking back at Lunaria.

The demoness smiled with a fanged upper cavity and said calmly. "Before that arrow is where I stand I will be beside you." she replied. "I do not fear a priestess."

Inu Yasha growled and launched himself forward, running with his blade carefully held in his hand.

"Why you cocky little-"

_Swish._

Lunaria sped towards Kagome, her claws out and at the ready. With a single flick she tore through the bow string, making Kagome gasp in shock, her arrow tumbling to the ground.

Inu Yasha froze and turned right around. "Kagome!"

Without stopping, Lunaria ran towards the nearest tree trunk, used it to propel herself backwards and landed gracefully behind a frozen Inu Yasha.

Without loosing tempo, she shoved her hand through his torso, face impassive.

Blood exploded in the light pouring through the canopy of trees above, glitterin red as it fell down, spalshing sloppily on the grass and dirt.

Kagome's scream rang out in the silence sharp and horrified.

"Inu Yasha!"

With a grunt, Lunaria tore her hand back out, drenched in blood and who knew what else.

She cracked her knuckles slightly, flexing her hand as the young half demon before her collapsed to his knees gasping.

Kagome sprinted towards them, and Lunaria took a step back, giving her space. The priestess slid to a stop beside the young youkai, crying, but angry as well.

"How dare you, Lunaria!" she shouted, glaring through her tears, her arms wrapped around Inu Yasha protectively.

The cat demon looked down at her, eyes colder than usual. "You have a shard." she retorted. kagome's eyes widened and she backed up sharply, a hand flying to the little bottle tied around her neck with the shard glittering inside.

"No." she gasped. Inu Yasha struggled for a moment, gasping for breath. "Don't you touch her, Lunaria." he hissed, facing his opponent.

The demoness turned her dead gaze towards him. "You're in no position to order me, Inu Yasha.' she said, and the way she said her name was very much the way that Sesshomaru spoke to him, making his skin crawl with anger.

Deciding to ignore him, she walked calmly over and crouched by Kagome, who backed up more, her school uniform heavily drenched in Inu Yasha's blood.

"No... we need these shards... we all need these shards..." Kagome sobbed, backing up, scared. This demon had taken out all of her friends, all of them in less than five minutes, and they were all so much stronger than she was...

"I need them as well. You excuses do not matter to me." Lunaria snapped, reaching out sharply to grab the girl's necklace. Kagome screamed.

"Wind scar!"

The blast of energy sent Lunaria into the air sharply to avoid it, her breathing actually speeding up for half a second as she exerted her muscles more than usual.

She landed back down, growling with vexation, her eyes focused on Inu Yasha, who was crumbling again, gasping for breath.

She walked towards him, ignoring Kagome who lay crumbled on the way.

"You are a constant annoyance, Inu Yasha." she stated, cracking her fingers as she walked towards him, her hand was feeling stiff from his blood, but she didn't care, he was so weak at the moment that nothing could stop her from killing him...

Pulling back an arm she her nails began to glow, glittering with her power.

"Lunaria." a voice suddenly snapped. She lowered her hand and turned to find Sesshomaru standing there, looking murderous.

She looked back at him calmly, tucking her hands into her kimono sleeves.

"Oh, so the youkai lord has decided to return?" she asked quietly, her eyes still cold and yet flaming with the battle surge.

"Inu Yasha will die by my hand." Sesshomaru snapped, daring her to challange that claim. "And you may have no part in it."

The cat smirked at him, amused. "So be it. I do not care." she turned away sharply and headed back to Kagome.

Inu Yasha growled, panting for breath and struggled to stand up again, Sesshomaru shoved him down with one hand easily.

"Stay down, Inu Yasha. You and I have yet to settle our differences. I will not have a mainland cat take away my right because of your impudence."

Lunaria ignored the two brothers and knelt by a sobbing Kagome. Nothing stopped her that time from snatching the shard from around her neck. Quietly, she flipped the bottle over and spilled the tiny shard into her hand, already purified. "Hmm." she said quietly.

She reached into her Kimono and brought out the other shard, the unpurified one and said. "Put your hand out."

Kagome frowned, though she was crying she was still stubborn. "No."

Lunaria smirked and lashed out sharply, grabbing Kagome's hand and dropping the shard into it.

The glittering speck sparkled and changed, the aura surrounding it turning pure.

Lunaria grabbed it, ignoring Kagome's angry sobs. "There. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" she asked, and left, not caring for Kagome's answer.

She began to walk away, listening to Sesshomaru's silent step behind her.

The group did not, could not follow them that time, and so the silence lasted much longer than before.

It was perhaps half an hour later when Sesshomaru finally said. "Do not interfere in my battle with my brother again, Lunaria."

"I did nothing of the sort." She snapped back, calm as ever. She didn't look back at him but kept walking, her stance relaxed.

"His group attacked. I simply replied."

Sesshomaru said nothing, having seen the whole thing. Her power had magnified several times while she faught, growing with each move she made, increasing as the opponents she faced were stronger and decreasing when they weren't as formidable.

He said nothing of it, but he knew she was aware he had noticed. It was something that no one missed.

"Why do you need the shards?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. Lunaria shrugged slightly.

"I explained it once already, I refuse to do so again. I have better things to think about, such as what I'm going to do about that new demon..." she mumbled, her voice taking on a weaker tone.

Sesshomaru frowned, knowing well it was because she cared for that human.

"You cannot kill him on your own." he stated.

Lunaria turned to look at him and stated just as coldly. "Then, neigther can you, Youkai Lord."

* * *

_Please, please please R&R okay? Or i'll just stop posting O.o _

_-White Scribe_


End file.
